robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:UWU
__STATICREDIRECT__ 'RM File #00██ - "RUST_010"' CEO Kazdam Paratus UNCONTAINED CLASSIFIED ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Subject Name: ''RUST 010 ''RM Classification: D "Uncontainable" Containment Number: RMF- Inaccurate Last Recorded Incident - June RUST RUST_010 is a highly dangerous anomaly; he is noted for being in most associations, such as with 0_005 and many others. Flamingo is highly targeted with RUST_010 and is currently being stalked/followed. In his ROBLOX character, he resembles a noob-like robloxian, and with a hint of rust on his chest. In one of RUST's videos, his real face seems unreal, but others say it's a doorknob with a weirdly skin-like color. The truth still remains unknown. 29aceb8c9e64ed5f1db636e82ffdc4cf (1).png|RUST_010's avatar Rust2.jpg|RUST_010's avatar, wearing a hat Rust3.jpg|RUST_010, wearing a face identical to Ulifer's The reason why Rust is doing this? It's a mystery. But we do have ''some ''idea on why RUST_010 might be targetting only one YouTuber. So let's talk about that. RUST_010, also called Rust, was first known to the public when the YouTuber Flamingo posted a video named "i'm not safe on roblox anymore..." on January 20, 2018. Over the months, RUST would keep making games for Flamingo to play. But why is RUST only targeting Flamingo, and what does his games mean? That's the question many Flamingo fans are asking themselves. Let's call Flamingo "Albert" because that's what he says is his name. Why is RUST targetting Albert in the first place? This might be because RUST is a fan of albert, or he wants to be noticed by someone or something. There isn't much evidence on this so we can't give you answers. Sorry. What do RUST's games mean? The first game, named R U S T, is supposed to be a little spooper. You know, something that'll scare you a little bit. But in the game"look behind you...", it's supposed to be about an outbreak of some sort? The warning signal on the radio in the begining of the game make it feel like some experiment got loose or it was uncontainable, kind of like the movie, The Mist. I'm getting info right now so just hold on. I'll write more later. 'Outside Incidents #1 "Someone is watching me throughout the computer. Please send help." -Victim Number 3 Albert (aka Flamingo/mrflimflam) is being stalked by RUST, and some evidence points to the fact that RUST is planning to murder Albert. Most information about RUST 010 is unknown or highly Classified 'HQ Containment Procedure R U Still There?' As of 6/24/2018, RUST has not been contained yet. A design for a containment room and containment procedures are being planned, however have been halted due to lack of information. Do not approach RUST unless you are accompanied by at least two other qualified hunters. If no hunters are present, do not approach, but rather observe any actions from a distance. All encounters with RUST are to be recorded and submitted to the Research Department for analyzing. Albert is being monitored and followed by a group of trained hunters in case RUST attempts to murder Albert. No incidents have been recorded so far. 'Evidence' Several (8) games made by RUST. A full list is to be listed soon. All of these games seem to take place in some form of forest, and a reoccurring theme is an old-style computer. Most of these games have some sort of "ending", and this usually involves the player getting messily murdered. -RUST_010 'Notes' "Despite being considered a "wannabe kid" by some, we all have to admit that something is off with RUST. He is to be considered dangerous and a Myth until proven otherwise" - RiskoZoSlovenska ”RUST might be real, so do not judge him” -Anonymous "Why are the dates and names crossed out? If you don't know something just say N/A" - Anonymous Flamingo "If you think about it, rust covers metals..and well, roblox is about building." - Anonymous user ''' "Yo tengo." - Albert" ''approval for use in RM Files Category:Myths Category:Class D Category:Uncontained Category:Not approved